Rebecca (Thomas
Rebecca is a large tender engine who originates from the Mainland. She helps Gordon pull the Express during busy periods. Biography Thomas & Friends Rebecca first arrived on the Island of Sodor after Henry moved out of Tidmouth Sheds and Sir Topham Hatt wanted another engine to help with Gordon. Though she arrived a day earlier than what Sir Topham Hatt expected and nearly bumped him and Winston off the rails when she tried to stop at Knapford. Her first job was to pull the express, though she caused a small mishap when she accidentally collected Flying Scotsman's passengers at Vicarstown early. After hearing how the other engines mentioned how fast and strong they were, Rebecca decided that she'll leave the stations early to prove how she can get things done fast, but this caused a lot of confusion and the passengers got angry. Sir Topham Hatt scolded her at the end of her first day about what is happening, and Rebecca apoligsed for what she did. Rebecca met Belle, Marion, and Harvey and complimented them on their water cannons, diggers, and crane respectively. Rebecca then feels as if she is not special due to not having a special feature. After Duck mentions that the Sodor Steamworks "can do anything", Rebecca goes there to get the features fitted on her, but to no avail. Thomas and Marion help Rebecca realize that complimenting others and making them feel good about themselves is her special quality. When Sir Topham Hatt arrived asking for an engine to take the Troublesome Trucks, Thomas, James and Percy placed the special's responsibilites on Rebecca, leaving the entire Steam Team concerned about their tricks. Contrary to expectations, she pulled them just fine, leaving the trucks confused and Thomas, James and Percy in their own predicaments. She arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds almost bumping Sir Topham off the rails. Personality Despite her large size, Rebecca is shy, but not afraid to stand up for herself and is not intimidated by the older engines. At times, she feels the need to be on the same level as the other engines, which can sometimes make her anxious or overhasty. But despite her insecurities, Rebecca loves to see the best in everyone and all her friends appreciate her kindness and enthusiasm. She also has the uncanny ability to work with Troublesome Trucks without trouble on the first try, something that confuses even the trucks themselves. Because Rebecca is so willing to see the good in others, she can occasionally be gullible, as shown when she fell for one of Diesel's tricks. She is also very honest, willing to tell the truth if needed. Trivia * Rebecca meet Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper and their friends in [[Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series)|''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series)]].'' * At one point during her creation, she was originally going to be called Miranda. * According to a UK Magazine, Thomas was originally meant to meet Rebecca on the Mainland. This idea was most likely dropped during production. * She is the third character numbered 22, the first two being Isobella and Luke. Her number is a reference to the series she was introduced in. * Rebecca is the last known character created by Andrew Brenner before his departure in 2018. * She is the newest, youngest and second-fastest member of the Steam Team, Gordon being the fastest and strongest. * She uses Mighty's original whistle sound. * As a running gag, she often crashes into others due to her faulty brakes. * Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:The Steam Team Category:Tender Engines Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Trains Category:Singing characters